


Wonderlust.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Luke look's out over the emptiness of Tatooine...Before leaving for his life-long voyage of new discovery's.( Luke's thought's. )





	Wonderlust.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuniorWoofles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/gifts).



> Because I am in a gift-giving mood!

The Seven Wonders of a naïve young man's - Brave new world.

I wonder - If my future will truly unfold?

I wonder - If I will be brave and bold?

I wonder - If I will search and find pure gold?

I wonder - If I will be left out there in the cold?

I wonder - If there will be a hand for me to hold?

I wonder - If anyone will care enough to even scold?

I wonder - If I will survive to become old?

Epilogue:

Luke - If only you knew -

There is another -

They didn't break the precious mould.

May the Force be with you - Always.

The End.


End file.
